Shigetoki Hōjō
Shigetoki Hōjō (北条重時, Hōjō Shigetoki) is the former Captain of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13 who was then promoted to the Honor Guard, and serves as a protector of the Royal Realm and the Soul King. He currently holds the position of Honor Guard of the Third Point (三点目の儀仗兵, San-ten-me no Gijō-hei). Prior to becoming a member of the Honor Guard, Shigetoki served the 3rd Division with Shingo Miyamoto as his lieutenant, and his position was eventually filled by Hikaru Miyazaki, former 3rd Seat of the division. Comical and lighthearted, Shigetoki shares many personal qualities to former Gotei 13 member, Shunsui Kyōraku, but takes his position as protector of the Royal Family very seriously. Also, as a member of the Honor Guard, he's regarded as a very powerful Shinigami, with abilities that place him above the majority of seated officers, even captains, in the Gotei 13. Appearance Shigetoki is a tall shinigami with tanned skin, soft hazel eyes and long shaggy brown hair tied back into a high ponytail. There are several strands that hang down over his forehead and sides of his face. He's regarded as being quite handsome with an infectous smile. In terms of clothing, Shigetoki dresses in a rather flamboyant manner. While still wearing the normal shinigami robes and captain's haori with the Honor Guard's insignia on the back, he also wears a black kimono with several flowers printed on it draped over his shoulders. He's known to have several outfits, all of which have different patterns on them, and wears a different one each day. This had made him the target of ridicule by his other more serious captains. With his shirt partially open, it reveals that Shigetoki has a slender build with minor muscular definition. He carries several accessories to compliment his outfits, namely a small yellow and black fan and his long stemmed pipe. Its rarely for him to be seen without either of those and even smokes his pipe during combat. Shigetoki is also known to have a large tattoo that spans his entire right arm, from his shoulder to his wrist. It appears to be a collage of tribal markings that are almost demon like. Personality Among all the members of the Honor Guard, Shigetoki is the most good-natured and compassionate. He comes from a well-to-do family with several siblings and was neither rich nor poor, but was comfortable and some could even call him sheltered. Its unknown if Shigetoki came from a lesser noble house but it has been hypothesized that his education and upbringing was within a richer community in Soul Society. His decision to join the Gotei baffled his family, who saw no hints that he wanted to become a soldier, but cited it as an obligation to protect everyone as he would his family. His attitude is generally considered laid back, flamboyant and a bit annoying after drinking too much. He's known to be quite loud, boisterous and a bit of a womanizer, making several failed advancements towards the women within the Gotei. Regardless of this, he's still considered charming and funny, often poncuating a sentence with either a joke or a smile. Shigetoki is also very casual when addressing people and talks to everyone as equals, regardless of their rank. Some of his dialogue can be irritating to the more senior and serious members of the Honor Guard, but this has never led to any clashes inside the organization. Shigetoki is known as master of subterfuge, applying stealth tactics and misdirection to confuse his opponents. When in battle, Shigetoki switches to a more arrogant and conceited personality in hopes of antagonizing targets into attacking and creating an opening for him to counter attack. He's quite skilled at this tactic, causing his opponents to make mistakes after becoming emotionally compromised. Even though he can appear reckless, he remains greatly focused on the battle at hand and analyzes opponents to find openings in their attack patterns. He's also exceptionally cunning and able to quickly think on his feet. Despite the silliness in his actions, Shigetoki is also a fearless and courageous individual who will leap into battle to protect his comrades or innocent victims. Shigetoki has a penchant for gambling, namely tile and dice games such as Mahjong and Chō-han. Though he has also played other games where the risks are high and bets involve blood and not just money. He was known to have a bad gambling problem when he was younger, but quit the scene once he became a seated officer. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Powers & Abilities Due to his role within the War of Souls Arc, Shigetoki never appeared in battle against Los Pecadores and their army. Instead, he remained in the Royal Realm alongside some of the other Honor Guard to defend it. The descriptions below highlight only some of his outstanding qualities that rank him among the elite Shinigami, but many of them have yet to be revealed. Regardless of this, Shigetoki is considered one of the most powerful combatants in all of Bleach War of Souls universe, with a legendary Zanpakutō that greatly enhances his already terrifying power. Zanjutsu Master: As a former captain of the Gotei 13, Shigetoki is known to possess considerable skill in swordsmanship. Such that only other captain level opponents can pose any challenge to him. He's renowned for using both speed and agility in his style of fighting and is able to parry and dodge attacks with almost no apparent effort. The other captains have remarked on his amazing ability to maneuver around his opponents with acrobatic flips and quick sidesteps. This makes him a very unpredictable combatant and constantly keeps his opponents guessing on his next move. He's known to possess two stances when fighting: one which he utilizes for defense, and the other that he utilizes for offense. When preferring to hold defense to analyze his opponents, Shigetoki holds his sword with the blade pointing off to the side. This allows him to roll or spin during attacks and counterattack almost instantly. This style is more unpredictable and is primarily used to test his opponents to understand their tactics, strengths and weaknesses. The other style revolves around using his speed and strength that allows him to wield his Zanpakutō without fear of harming himself. Because of the uniqueness in its shape, Shigetoki prefers large sweeping arcs to attack with instead of thrusting attacks. This is because his Zanpakutō lacks a crossguard and the risk of his hand sliding up the handle and into the blade. When he does thrust his sword, he makes sure to thrust with his hand at the bottom of the handle and sometimes place his palm on the base to increase the power behind the thrust. In some instances, he's drawn his sword in a reverse grip and countered attacks in this manner, signifying that he's aware of other stances to fight and defend with. *'Enhanced Dexterity:' Shigetoki appears to possess amazing dexterity, able to swing his sword and move the blade in ways that it appears fluid and effortless. This is essential for his Zanpakutō's special abilities that require him to write the words he wishes to empower and bring to life. Because of this, when he moves his sword its as if he is wielding a brush instead of a weapon, able to make quick turns and strokes in the blink of an eye. His strokes are so quick that he can seemingly write a word in the blink of an eye, perfectly and elegantly. The swiftness in his movements also translate to quicker draw of the blade as it allows him to pull is sword from its sheath in a flash to active his Zanpakutō's special abilities, resheathe it to gather more ink, and then unsheathe it once again to continue his techniques. Even without using his Zanpakutō's abilities, Shigetoki can disarm an opponent, and even land a blow before his opponent has time to react. Kidō Master: Even before joining the Honor Guard, Shigetoki is renowned for his ability to wield magical energies and create devastating spells. His casting is effortless and smooth, raising a single hand and delivering it with great effect. During his studies at the Academy, it was in Kidō that he excelled in the most, and his talent only grew with age and study. When he had become captain of the 3rd Division, his skill rivaled that of the Kidō Corps captain, though the latter is still regarded as the most proficient user in the Gotei 13. Nonetheless, Shigetoki is a master of nearly unrivaled power, whose spells can overpower most even without the need of incantation. Unfortunately, the full extent of this power has not been observed, but members of the Honor Guard remark that he's the most skilled out of the organization. His knowledge extends to the different areas of Kidō, as well showing innovation in creating new spells either through his own power or the power of his Zanpakutō. Immense Spiritual Power: '''Despite his physique, Shigetoki possesses enormous levels of Reiryoku that places him among the elite Shinigami existing in all of Soul Society. This level of power is only further enhanced by his Zanpakutō's special abilities, namely the amount in which increases while in Bankai. As a member of the Honor Guard, his power is in the highest tier imaginable, with only a handful of others being able to match him. With this power, he boasts greater levels of strength and durability, which makes up for his thinner and less muscular physique. This false perception of frailty is among his many tricks in deceiving his opponents. Only realizing his true power when its too late. Also, because of his spiritual pressure, his Kidō spells are second to none in terms of strength and power. He can unleash any spell, regardless of number, and deliver them with incredible potency. Even a level one Hadō spell is capable of shattering bones to lesser individuals and kill them outright from the force, blowing off entire sections of the body and its limbs. Barriers erected by him, or seals placed on enemies, will be delivered with complete perfection, with very little being able to overcome it. His spiritual pressure is comparable to Los Pecadores, able to fight them on equal footing if he needed to. Unfortunately, because of his role in the war, he was forced to remain off the battlefield to ensure the safety and protection of the Royal Realm. Its been stated that only he is capable to utilizing his Zanpakutō's special powers, possessing the fortitude to withstand its strain. Despite never appearing in battle, or exerting his overwhelming Reiatsu, Shigetoki remains one of the most powerful Shinigami currently existing, alongside his fellow Honor Guard members and Captain Commander, Yoshirō Nobuyuki. Zanpakutō '''Bokkonrinri (墨痕淋漓, "Dripping Ink Marks"; lit. "A work of calligraphy being written in bold and vivid strokes") Shigetoki's Zanpakutō appears as shikomizue, or a Japanese swordstick. The sword blade is placed in a cane-like mounting (tsue), to conceal the fact that it was a sword and Shigetoki carries it around in a similar manner to a walking stick. The wood appears light in color, with the blade and mounting being straight. *'Shikai:' To release Bokkonrinri, Shigetoki keeps the blade inside the mounting and states its release command, Brush gently (撫でる, Naderu). Once released, its mounting remains exactly the same, but when Shigetoki draws the blade from it, it is jet black and black ink-like substance drips from its edges. Each time he swings the blade, this ink is expelled outward. While the blade is the outlet for Bokkonrinri's power, its actual power lies within the ink it produces and works in conjunction with the sheath. ::Shikai Ability: Bokkonrinri is regarded as one of the most unique Zanpakutō existing in all of Soul Society, and its abilities defy all logic and reason, able to bend reality to their whim and its sheer power can instantly change the course of a battle to his favor. Similar to Ichibē Hyōsube's Ichimonji, Bokkonrinri's power is in the ink it expels when Shigetoki swings it. Shigetoki describes Bokkonrinri as his pen and his sheath is his inkwell, and by sheathing and unsheathing his sword, Shigetoki can write anything he wishes into creation through controlling the tip of Bokkonrinri and writing a word in the air. As stated before, Bokkonrinri defies the laws of reality since it can conjure up creations, and even elements, by simply writing their name in the air. When writing, the ink remains floating in the air until the word is completed, and from their the word is empowered with the strength and qualities of said word. In some instances, Shigetoki can produce the power of elements, such as a stream of fire, by writing the word fire in the air. He can even direct the power of Bokkonrinri to effect a target by landing the words he writes on them. These effects include: changing the properties or durability of an object, render something immobile through paralysis, or create openings through obstructions by forming a hole in them. Bokkonrinri possesses incredible versatility, whose limitations are governed only by the wielder's imagination. Its only weakness is the amount of ink it can produce. Each time Shigetoki moves the blade, ink is released. Usually the ink is enough to write out a long word or short phrase. He must then return the blade into the sheath to gather more ink to continue writing. This ink is produced naturally and housed inside the sheath the whole time. Also, the amount of ink produced is also tied to how long his blade is inside the sheath, allowing him to absorb more into the sword and release larger waves of black ink and more powerful words. While it has never been witnessed, Honor Guard member, Gonroku Shibata was able to describe its power, as well as its ability since Shigetoki was one of the remaining Honor Guards selected to defend the Royal Realm when Los Pecadores invaded Soul Society. :::*'Kabe' (壁, "Wall") By drawing the kanji Kabe, Shigetoki is able to cause the word to grow in size to the point that it forms a massive wall of black ink in front of him to protect him against damage. Physical and energy attacks will collide with it and leave him completely unharmed. This is a very simple ability considering that it is only one kanji that Shigetoki needs to create and is able to draw it quickly to intercept an attack. This is one of many examples in which a single word can be strengthened and brought to life. ::*'Shinegaka Kidō' (新描か鬼道, "Newly Drawn Demon Road") Shigetoki is the only known Shinigami able to fuse his Zanpakutō's abilities with Kidō to empower them with new abilities. Depending the spell he wishes to use, the amount of ink needed can vary. To perform this technique, Shigetoki begins writing the spell he wishes to effect in the air. He then adds a kanji of his choosing to add an additional effect. These can vary greatly depending on what words Shigetoki chooses to add, but the effects can be quite staggering. Shigetoki can even alter a spell altogether by rewriting one of the kanji that identifies the spell if he so wishes. This ability takes a great deal of skill to wield, since playing with the power of a Kidō spell can be harmful to Shigetoki if the phrase isn't completed. When choosing a spell, that spell's power will begin to form as the words are written. If he's interrupted or the kanji are completed, the power that spell possesses will explode outward and can damage Shigetoki in the process. This means that wielding such a power can come with amazing benefits, but with an equally dangerous risk. *'Bankai: Gakamaru Bokkonrinri' (画家丸墨痕淋漓, "Painter's Wheel, Dripping Ink Marks") When releasing Bankai, Gakamaru Bokkonrinri only makes a small change in its appearance. At the base of the handle, the sword gains a large black brush that is the focal point of his powers. It is through this brush that paint is pull into and up into the blade to allow him to create his works. The sheath is no longer required as his inkwell and it is replaced by a new source which takes the form of a large pool of paint at Shigetoki's feet. Also, when releasing Bankai, there is no outward explosion of spiritual pressure. ::Bankai Ability: Gakamaru Bokkonrinri possesses a power that has not been seen in ages. When Gonroku explained it to the Gotei 13, he described it as an ability that governs all colors in the world around him, able to draw it in like paint to increase his own power, as well as granting him far greater ability than his Shikai. It is a power similar Ichibē's power to absorb the color black, but extends to the entire color spectrum. The difference is that Ichibei is able to pull the color black from all things, alive or dead, with a near infinite range. Shigetoki can only draw in the color within a specific range and field of vision, and depending on the amount of a color present it will effect the power of Gakamaru Bokkonrinri. To activate this ability, Shigetoki must choose a color, much like Shunsui's Irooni, and anything that has that color will immediately drain from it and travel to Shigetoki, forming a pool of colored ink at his feet. With the color being drawn to him, he will immediately be strengthened. Whatever has its color taken will be left pure white, appearing like a line drawing of itself. With this larger pool of color, Shigetoki can create words of monumental scale that can even wrap all cities and the Soul Palace itself if Shigetoki wishes. The main weakness in wielding these new powers is that drawing in such power and controlling it requires tremendous levels of skill and willpower, and the larger the creations the more strain it places on Shigetoki's body. As such, creating larger words require Shigetoki to remain completely stationary to lessen the burden and stress on his body. If he would to lose concentration, Gakamaru Bokkonrinri's overwhelming power could kill him. That is why he remained in the Royal Realm to protect it and took himself out of the battle. ::*'Shirohake: Kan'yū Tekkai Sentenhei' (白刷毛 • 勧誘撤回千天塀, "White Brush: One Thousand Heavenly Walls Rescinding Invitation") Though unseen, Gonroku explained that Shigetoki conjured one of his most powerful techniques to ensure that the Royal Realm would be protected while he and Ryōshun Imagawa aided the Gotei 13 in dealing with Los Pecadores. Hailed as the most powerful barrier spell ever created, Shigetoki draws in the vast amounts of white in the surrounding areas, such as the buildings, pathways, clothing and clouds around him to create a massive pool of white paint. He then draws the kanji characters for Shirohake: Kan'yū Tekkai Sentenhei, making sure that every single stroke is perfect. He will continue to repeat the design until numerous kanji float around him. These marks then grow to monumental proportions and begin spreading out around the Soul Palace and surrounding city platforms. The kanji will lock against one other, creating a sphere around the entire area as the marks bleed into one another and effectively closes off the Royal Realm from potential invaders. This sphere acts as an additional barrier between dimensions that can only be entered when Shigetoki deactivates the technique. Either voluntarily or by collapsing from the strain. Its size poses the greatest defense, but its also its greatest weakness to Shigetoki since the size requires a massive amount of power and mental fortitude to maintain. This is why he remained in the Royal Realm and acts the group's last line of defense before needing to engage in battle. Its sheer scale is mind boggling and something never before seen. Even Gonroku, who isn't a fan of Kidō or spells, was impressed by Shigetoki's talent, stating the former 3rd Division captain deserved the title of Honor Guard. This is the only technique ever presented for Gakamaru Bokkonrinri, and Shigetoki specifically created it as a form of ultimate defense. The barrier has enough force to repel physical and energy attacks, and even teleportation or phasing through the wall is impossible since the technique's name signifies an absolute denial of any force entering inside its walls. Trivia Coming Soon. Behind the Scenes Coming Soon. Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Divisions Category:3rd Division Category:Shinigami Captain Category:Zanjutsu Master Category:Shunpo Master Category:Kido Master